The Beginning of a New Life
by Wolverine15
Summary: This is my first X-Men fic so please review.
1. Default Chapter

The Beginning of a New Life: The First Few Mutants Meet Charles Xavier  
By: Wolverine15   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If you don't like the story then don't bother to read the next chapters when they come. Also if you don't like my story please don't give me a rude review by saying that it is shit just tell me that you do not like it.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Note#1: This is my first X-Men fic so please review and let me know how it is.  
  
Note#2: This is chapter one to a story of hopefully many chapters.  
  
Note#3: Hamsters are EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note#4: Let me shut up and start the fic.  
  
This story starts off before the X-Men were formed and will eventually get to after the X-Men were formed.  
  
One day as Wolverine was walking around town he came across a man in a wheelchair that was bald ::inside joke:: and was holding his head like as if something was wrong. So Wolverine walked over to him and said...  
  
Wolverine: hey are you ok?? You don't look so good to me.  
  
Bald Man: yes I an fine thank you for asking. My name is Charles Xavier what is yours?  
  
Wolverine: my name is Logan but you can call me Wolverine like everyone else does  
  
Charles: ok Logan would you like to come to my institute for mutants?   
  
Logan: how did you know that I was a mutant???????????????  
  
Charles: because I am a mutant myself and I have power to control peoples minds, read them. And be able to tell what they are thinking and if they are mutants or not.  
  
Logan: then I guess that you know what my powers are then am I right?  
  
Charles: yes  
  
Logan: alright I will go.  
  
Charles: good  
  
So then the two of them went to Logan's house which is God knows where to get his close and other things that he needs and wants to bring with him to live at the Xavier Institute for mutants. When he got there he found out that there were no other mutants there yet but Charles wanted to take him to find some other mutants that he was planing to bring to the institute of course they were all a lot younger than both of then were in fact they are all still in high school. The first two they found together. Logan and Charles walked up to them and said...  
  
Logan: hi  
  
Charles: hello  
  
other two: um... hello  
  
Boy: who are you people  
  
Girl: ya and what do you want  
  
Logan: listen to the old man  
  
Charles: thank you Logan. Now I know that you two have been hiding something from your classmates and your parents.  
  
Boy and Girl: what do you mean old man? and who are you two?  
  
Logan: my name is Logan  
  
Charles: yes and my name is Charles Xavier and I run an institute for mutants and I know that you two are mutants and that you have been hiding the fact from everyone.  
  
Boy and Girl: how do you know that we are mutants??  
  
Charles: because I am one myself  
  
Boy: my name is Scott Summers but I am also know as Cyclops  
  
Girl: and my name is Jean Gray  
  
Charles: hello Scott and Jean  
  
Then Scott takes Jean, Logan, and Charles to his house to talk to his parents about him being a mutant and the institute. When they walked into his house Scott introduced Logan and Charles to his parents. A few minuets after Scott introduced them Charles told Scott's parents that their son was a mutant but not to be worried because he himself and Logan were mutants as well and that he ran an institute for mutants. So then after Scott's parents learned some more about the institute and Charles they decided that they would let him go but only if they got to see the institute and that they get to go when they go to talk with Jean's parents in case they add something else to what he told them. So then they went to Jean's house to meet her parents and to tell them about her being a mutant and about the institute and that Jean is welcome to come and that they are welcome to come and check it out. Soon they were on their way to the institute. When they got there parents decided that it would be a good idea for Jean and Scott to stay so Jean and Scott stayed at the institute and their parents had to say good-bye for now but they could come to the institute on holidays to visit their kids. Before their parents left Charles told them the name of the school that Jean and Scott would be going to. After Scott's and Jean's parents left Charles told them that tomorrow they would have to go out to get some other mutants.  
******************************************************************************  
Stay tuned for chapter2 because it will be coming soon.  



	2. School Time

The Beginning of a New Life: School Time!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note#1: I hope that you liked the last chapter. If you also write fics send me an e-mail with your name so that I can read and review you're your fics.  
  
Note#2: Soon I will be able to write more fics because my finals are only about a week away and after that the school year is OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note#3:NY schools suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note#4:This chapter will bring in 3 more of the X-Men and also start everyone at school that still goes to school.  
  
It has been one day since Jean and Scott joined Logan at the institute for mutants and they were happy because today they are going to go and get some other mutants to join them. So at about 10:30A.M. cause it was a Sat. they left to get the others to join them. The first stop they made was to some house in the NY city where they were going to get two people that were mutants. When they got to the door they rang the doorbell and a woman that looked like she was in her 30's answered the door and said...  
  
Woman: yes can I help you?  
  
Charles: yes you can you see I know that you are a mutant and that your nephew is a mutant as well but you do not have to be afraid because I am one as well.   
  
Woman: really??????  
  
Charles: yes and my name is Charles Xavier. my we please come in?  
  
Woman: yes and by the way you can call me Storm  
  
Logan: wait a minute Storm haven't I meet you before? I am Logan also know as Wolverine.  
  
Storm: why yes we have it is so good to see you again.  
  
So then they all follow Storm into the house to meet Storm's nephew and his parents.  
  
Storm: Divan I would like you to meet Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, Jean Gray, and Logn.  
  
Divan: hi! Why are they here?  
  
Storm: Divan I think that it is time for us to tell your parents our secrete about you.   
  
Divan: ow man  
  
Divan's parents: what secrete?  
  
Divan: that fact that I am a mutant  
  
Divan's parents: what!!!!!!!???????????  
  
Storm: I am sorry for hiding it from you but the two of us thought that it would be better to wait and they are here Divan because they know that you and I are both mutants and they were wondering if we would like to go to Charles Xavier's institute for mutants.  
  
Divan: there is no way that I am going to a house with some freaks of nature.   
  
Divan's Parents: Divan!!!!!  
  
Divan: ya  
  
Divan's Parents: that was not nice now say that you are sorry  
  
Divan: sorry guys  
  
Charles: it is alright don't worry we all know how you feel just getting your powers because we have all been there.  
  
Storm: Divan if you will try the institute then I will as well  
  
Divan: fine I will try it  
  
Charles: good  
  
So then Charles takes Scott, Jean, Divan, his parents, Storm, and Logan back to the institute so that Storm, Divan, and his parents could check out the house. After Divan's parents got a good look at the house they decided to let Divan stay as long as Storm stayed. The very next day after Divan joins the x-men Charles registered Jean, Scott, and Divan into Bayvil High.  
******************************************************************************  
Stay tuned for chapter3. 


End file.
